1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical clutch release system for a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to a vibration damping device which prevents transmission of vibration from the engine and the clutch to a clutch pedal through a clutch cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional clutch release system for a motor vehicle, an outer cable is mounted to a dash panel at one end and to the flange of a clutch housing at the other end, and is arcuately curved between both ends to project forwardly. An inner cable extending longitudinally through the outer cable projects outwardly from both ends of the outer cable to be connected to the clutch pedal at one end and to a clutch release fork at the other end. Since the aforementioned other ends of the outer and inner cables are both immovable with respect to the clutch housing, there is no relative displacement between these ends of the outer and inner cables when the clutch is not worked. However, in an engine of counter-flow type, the intake and exhaust pipes are both on one side of the engine, and it is difficult to mount said other end of the outer cable to the clutch housing since the space in the engine room is narrowed and the outer cable tends to be damaged by the high temperature of the exhaust pipe. An attempt has been made to overcome this disadvantage by supporting said other end of the outer cable by a bracket secured to a member of the engine and having only the inner cable exposed to the high temperature of the exhaust pipe. As the result, however, the space between the bracket and the clutch release fork, in which only the inner cable is placed, is necessarily lengthened. When vibration is transmitted from the engine and the clutch to the inner cable exposed in the lengthened space, the inner cable is made to vibrate with complicated mode and large amplitude. The vibration of the inner cable is then transmitted to the clutch pedal to cause noise in the vehicle.